User blog:MattBoo 2/An update regarding the Klasky-Csupo credits error
Hoo boy, looks like I got some explaining to do, huh? Okay, it's been almost 9 months since I uploaded that demo of the credits error of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video", and I haven't really done any progress at all to pripping it since. Why? There's a plethora of reasons, but since I don't have much time at the time of typing this update, I'll get to the basics. Number 1: Lack of Equipment Ever since I uploaded the demo, people have been asking me to get equipment to rip the footage, but here's the thing. First of all, my laptop (one of the major keys to ripping the tape) broke down when the school year started and I don't have the money to afford a new one. Another is I can't find a quality capturing device as of yet to properly rip it. I can't seem to find any down at Target or RadioShack yet, but I'm trying. My birthday is coming up on April 20th, and I won't make any promises but I'll try to ask for a new, functioning laptop for my birthday and save up my money until the summer so I can go searching for a capturing device so I can rip the Klasky-Csupo error. It won't be anytime soon though, since I'm still busy at the moment with more important projects. Which brings me to my next reason... Number 2: Work A huge reason is because of lack of opportunity. You see, I'm in 10th grade now and things have been ungodly busy. I have homework almost every day, almost every weekend, and I had to read a book and write a report about it during Christmas vacation (thankfully it wasn't "War and Peace", heh)! And when I don't have homework, I'm busy doing flipnotes for my fans on Sudomemo which I have to wait to post until I go somewhere with internet. That's right, I don't even have internet anymore. I've been wanting to get this project out of the way, but reality has other plans and admittedly, I kind of want to get this out of the way first, since it's more important in my life. And the sooner I get it done, the sooner I rip the footage. Number 3: The Tape in Question I just found out that a majority of bumpers on this tape are bumpers that are also considered lost (like the Heart bumper for The Farily OddParents, another version of the "Not Just Cartoons, We're Nicktoons" promo, etc.) and it all makes up 6 hours. After seeing a lot of episodes on a back-up copy in case of destruction, I really became more interesting in ripping these commercial breaks too to go along with the credits error, so ripping that with over 2 hours of commercials will be a lot of work. Number 4: GFFFFFFFFFFFF--- There's many other reasons to this, but I'll just leave it there. Yes, the real deal will see the light of day, but please keep in mind I'm a bust guy with lots of work and a life to pursuit, so please be as patient as possible. Thanks for reading and understanding. See you when the time comes! ~MattBoo Category:Blog posts